


玫瑰山莊

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Series: 蘇曉寒 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery, 懸疑推理
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 續前作《湖畔山莊》，亦可單獨閱讀。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 續前作《湖畔山莊》，亦可單獨閱讀。

她猛然睜開眼睛，反射性轉頭去瞧床邊的手機，玫瑰金的機殼微亮，邊角綴著一個小吊飾，床頭櫃帶著樟木的氣味，她闔上眼睛又迅速睜開，一切仍未改變。  
她忍不住呻吟出聲，「這又是哪裡？」

再次在陌生的地方醒來，這絕對不是好預兆。  
天色很亮，鳥鳴四起，艷紅的玫瑰從窗外探進來，她往窗外看，玫瑰張揚肆意地從土壤竄到她的窗邊，鮮豔奪目的色彩讓人在眼底留下鮮明的印象，看過一遍就難忘，這隱微的熟悉感讓她在記憶裡反覆翻閱，生理時鐘同時驅使她往套房內的廁所移動，她坐上馬桶，如廁完畢，側眼瞥見半透明的浴簾後方一叢的黑影，乍看像是誰坐在浴缸之內，她頓時寒毛四起，迅速拉上褲頭退到門外，大聲質問，「誰在那裏？」

浴室內只有她的問話隱隱迴盪，她拿著長柄刷站在門後，一手裡拿著手機，螢幕早已鍵入報案電話，她的拇指放在通話鍵上，低聲威脅，「我已經報警了，你不要輕舉妄動！」

沒有人的回應讓她更加謹慎，她不想因為自己的錯誤造成警方麻煩，她邊深呼吸，用長柄刷輕輕拉開浴簾。

滿目的赭紅染滿了浴缸，長髮女人低著頭坐在浴缸裡一動不動，浴缸內積著深紅色的血水，水面上浮滿艷紅的玫瑰。

蘇曉寒嚇得跌坐在地，手機瞬間摔得老遠，長柄刷落在浴缸邊，濺起血水和玫瑰，蘇曉寒邊退邊張嘴要喊，聲音卻死死抑在喉嚨裡，她第一次瞧見如此驚悚的場景，腦袋一片空白，只能直愣愣地盯著那個坐在浴缸的女人。

她顫抖著喘息又退幾步，伸腿將門大力甩上，可怕的場景卻在腦海裡根深柢固，放滿浴缸的鮮血、死亡僵直的女屍、數以劑量的紅玫瑰，她瞬間想起她在哪裡看過這一幕。

一款新推出的推理驚悚遊戲，《玫瑰山莊》。  
她曾經快閃過驚悚的開場，直跳入辦案程序，而如今，人生如戲，再沒有儲存進度和關機，《玫瑰山莊》一旦染血，就得拉上所有人獻祭。

蘇曉寒用力壓著心口，強迫自己鎮定回想曾經玩過的劇情，她擔任的是派出所的警官，接到報案訊息來時，山莊已經死了三個人，浴缸內的長髮女子是第一個，這意味著在警方來臨之前，這座山莊還要再死兩位。  
更不妙的是，她環伺四周，看見已在牆上的小提琴盒，她爬過去確認琴盒上的名字，瞬間寒毛直豎。

她，太觀交響樂團第二小提琴首席，蘇寒，就是下一個。

○

上一次落入遊戲裡的記憶全數回籠，尤其是溺水而瀕臨死亡的那一段記憶更是讓蘇曉寒決定加倍謹慎，她事先知道劇情，這給她一點優勢。血案之所以會連續發生三起，在於他們沒有當場報警，一周後某個大型企業將舉辦一場大型慈善音樂會，主辦單位高薪聘請太觀交響樂團進行演出，如果報警，這場音樂會就會搞砸，他們不只會染上醜聞，也收不到酬勞，所以當時大家一致決定隱瞞，他們將這個房間上鎖，彼此發誓口徑一致，第二天，蘇寒就會搬到男友秦澤毅的房裡。

蘇曉寒現在已經逐漸冷靜，她爬到床邊去撿被摔的手機，手機面板出現一道裂痕，螢幕全黑，蘇曉寒精神一緊，長按著開機鍵，拼命在心底禱告，隔了約莫一分鐘，螢幕終於再度亮起，只是亮度不如從前。

蘇曉寒心神一鬆，第一件事就是打電話。就算她當時不是死在兇手手裡，身為案發現場的第一發現者，她的嫌疑最大。蘇曉寒知道交響樂團的人一個也不能信任，那麼唯一能信任的肯定就是她曾經操控的身份。

電話那頭響了兩聲，經過自動轉接後，終於有人接聽，「長埓派出所，敝姓靳，有什麼能為你服務？」  
蘇曉寒嚥了唾液，低聲說，「我要報案，有人死在我的房間。我有理由相信我就是下一個。」


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

彼端沉默了一下，「你有受傷或是處在具有生命危險的情況嗎？」

蘇曉寒環伺四周，「目前沒有。」

「你目前的具體位置是？」

「台中市大坑山區，玫瑰山莊，地址是，」蘇曉寒對著床頭櫃上的名片報出地址，並簡單敘述自己如何發現屍體的情況，她敘述得斷斷續續，對方並沒有打斷她，反而很有耐心得聽完，最後指示她暫時待在房裡不要走動，警方隨後會到。

「你的連絡電話是這支嗎？」

「是，」蘇曉寒反射性回答，「但我剛剛摔到手機，也許等會會打不通，我給你旅館的房號。我在房間等你。」

「好的，蘇小姐，一切請小心。我們很快就到。」

掛上電話後，蘇曉寒終於平靜下來，她知道她有能力逆轉結局，她做過一次，就能做第二次。

她一邊在心裡默念這全是假的，一邊翻開背包拿出筆記本，將所有嫌疑人都寫出來。這次的嫌疑犯有很多個，太觀交響樂團編制上有28位，除了第一個死者第一小提琴首席張佳惠，她現在的角色蘇寒，和長笛首席李恕和之外，其他25位都是嫌疑犯。

『不要怕，不要慌，警方很快就會到。』低沉的男音浮現在耳邊，那有效平復她的驚慌，蘇曉寒退到房間角落，盡可能離浴室愈遠愈好。縱使玩過上百款驚悚殺人遊戲，真正看到屍體卻還是第一次，知道自己默認死亡也是第一次。

《玫瑰山莊》和《湖畔山莊》截然不同，《玫瑰山莊》只有一個固定的嫌疑犯，但是《玫瑰山莊》是有時限的，在五天後的晚上，也就是離開玫瑰山莊的前夕，若是沒有抓到兇手，兇手就會火燒《玫瑰山莊》，連同警方在內的所有人都會全數死亡。

這款遊戲當初就是難在當警方抵達時，已經是第四天早晨，時限太短。玩家當然可以一遍又一遍重玩，直到找出兇手，但這款遊戲的競賽標準是計算玩家的時長，網路上可以看見時長的排行版，最短的玩家名字會有個皇冠。

蘇曉寒才玩不久，死過兩次，當時她去查排行榜時，就對佔據榜上第一名的玩家深感佩服。對方總共用了兩個小時，這意味這玩家很可能只玩一到兩次就破關。

如果那個玩家也和她一樣進到這款遊戲就好了，她一定不會那麼驚慌。

她盯著筆記本發呆，當房門被敲響的時候，她如驚弓之鳥般跳起來，機警得問，「誰？」

「小寒？」那是個男人的聲音，很陌生，叫的卻是她的本名，蘇曉寒愈發警戒，這時候來敲她房門男人，很有可能是她的名義男友秦澤毅。她走到門邊，一張口，忽然不知道該怎麼稱呼對方，於是改口問，「有什麼事？」

「早上要團練，你還沒起來嗎？」

團練？她完全不知道這回事，現在是正式劇情以前，她不知道是正常的。蘇曉寒很快反應，「抱歉，我感覺不太舒服，可以請你幫我請假嗎？」她已經決定無論如何都不會踏出房門，直到警方來臨之前。

「怎麼了，昨天不是還好好的嗎？你有吃藥嗎？」一連串的關心砸得她頭暈腦脹，身體裡湧起了近乎滿足的情感，蘇曉寒壓下那種陌生感情，「我頭痛，讓我休息一下。」

「好吧，那我團練再回來看你，你先睡吧。我晚點給你帶點吃的。」

「謝謝。」

蘇曉寒貼著門板聽，直到腳步聲漸漸走遠。她環伺四周，這裡是第一犯罪現場，浴室她是不敢再進了，但是房間應該可以稍微查探一下。

這個房間由裡往外反鎖，窗戶沒有關，但是窗外的玫瑰沒有任何折斷的跡象，除此之外沒有其他出口，兇手可能是有鑰匙，也可能從窗戶進出。

一想到在自己睡覺的時候，有個人就在自己的房間殺人，自由來去，怎麼想都毛骨悚然。

蘇曉寒雙手抱著手臂，感到寒毛直豎，如果是她，有人進到她的房間殺人，她怎麼可能會毫無所覺？別說是她，一般人也多少會有感覺吧？更何況窗戶就在她的窗邊，為什麼兇手不殺她，反而還要把張佳惠拖到她房間，在她的浴室殺死對方？

為什麼兇手不在張佳惠的房間殺人？  
為什麼自己沒有感覺？

蘇曉寒心神一凝，覺得自己抓到一點關鍵。她打開放床頭櫃的抽屜，找到一些成藥，除了感冒藥之外，還有成袋的安眠藥，分量看起來不少，袋子上甚至標了數字。

這個蘇寒，難道是要吃安眠藥才能入睡嗎？  
如果是這樣，她的確不會聽見任何被害者求救的聲音。可是為什麼張佳惠還是死在自己的房裡呢？一定有什麼原因讓兇手不得不這麼做，不能在張佳惠自己的房間，也不能是別人的房間。

蘇曉寒想，按照劇情，她今天會搬到秦澤毅的房裡。這是個難題。

她不想睡在自己的房間，但也不想跟秦澤毅睡，最好的解決辦法就是去睡張佳惠本人的房間，但兇手既然能闖進她的房間殺人，那這個選項也不安全。

一時間，感覺怎麼樣都要死，蘇曉寒又起了寒顫。

然後，她的房門第二次被敲響。

「誰？」她警覺得問。

「蘇小姐嗎？」低沉的男音透過房門傳來有些模糊，蘇曉寒反射性走到門邊，透過貓眼向外看，看見一個男人，神情嚴肅，長相端正，男人把自己的證件舉到胸前，蘇曉寒總算鬆了一口氣，她很快拉開房門，「你終於來了。」

「你好，敝姓靳，我們需要採證，並且問你幾個問題。」男人向她伸出手，蘇曉寒輕輕握住，男人的指掌寬厚溫暖，一瞬間她克制自己掉淚的衝動，在這個陌生的世界，這是她第一次感覺到自己是有同盟的，而且還是強大的同盟。姑且不論他們能不能在時限內破案，至少她知道她不是孤軍奮鬥。

「還有人進來你的房間嗎？」

「沒有。從我發現屍體到報案，這個房間只有我。」她回話時的時候在發顫，她自己沒有注意。但有人注意到了。

「別緊張，你會沒事的。」這句話擊破了她的防線，眼淚瞬間從眼角流下來，這是她自己的情感，不是身體裡陌生的感情。她感覺自己得回身體的掌控權，彷彿也能掌控自己的命運，心安瞬間腳下一軟，就要跌坐在地，身前的男人眼明手快撐住了她，將她扶到床邊坐著，他的反應很快，看得出來是個訓練有素的刑警。

「你自己在這裡可以嗎？」男人半蹲在她眼前，蘇曉寒亂七八糟得抹掉眼淚，她沒有哭出聲，在陌生人面前流淚讓她又羞恥又難堪，只是低著頭沒說話。男人低聲朝無線電吩咐幾聲，才離開她走進浴室。

不久，另一個年輕的警官從房門探進，「靳隊，法醫來了。還有，這是你要的東西。」

蘇曉寒低著頭，不想讓第二個人看見狼狽的自己，她只見幾雙腳在自己面前來來回回走動，她從皮包裡掏出衛生紙將眼淚擦乾，直到確定眼淚不會再留出來，才重新抬頭。

抬頭時，就看見男人高大的身影。他似乎已經在她眼前站了好一會，見她抬頭，便將手裡的大衣遞給她，男人半蹲下身，與她平視，「我們需要問你幾句話，可以嗎？」

蘇曉寒輕輕點頭。

「請問你昨天晚上十點在哪裡？」

這是要問她的不在場證明了，可是她不是蘇寒本人，她不知道。蘇曉寒揉著眉心，知道這個回答至關重要，她按照自己的推斷小心回答，「我吃了安眠藥之後就睡了，那時候應該是，」她回想安眠藥的劑量，一般可以睡上6-8小時，她醒的時間是6點，那應該就是，「晚上10點左右。」

這麼一回答，她看見男人眉心一挑，她頓時緊張起來，「我不是兇手。」

屍體在她的房間被發現，她是唯一一個出現在案發現場的人，她沒有不在場證明，現場只能由她從內往外鎖門，她的嫌疑太大了。

一瞬間，她知道為什麼兇手要在她的房間殺人。  
為了嫁禍給她。

她看著眼前的男人，一字一句地說，「我不是兇手。」她說得很慢，為了看清男人的表情變化，但男人面無表情，只是凝視著她，他的目光犀利，她想，任何人在那道目光之下都將無所遁形。

蘇曉寒知道自己的嫌疑太大，她深吸一口氣，慢慢組織字句，「我昨天晚上吃過安眠藥就睡了，具體不確定時間，安眠藥的時效是六到八小時，我起來的時候想去廁所，就發現屍體，我立刻就報案，那時候的時間是，」蘇曉寒低頭查詢通話紀錄，「六點十五分。所以我起床的時間差不多是六點左右，我不知道為什麼會發生這種事。昨天晚上，我記不太清楚，起來的時候，只覺得頭很痛。」這是真話，只是蘇曉寒分不清這種頭痛是源自於自己還是蘇寒。

她說得不多，在男人的眼底幾乎坐立難安，只能無謂地反覆強調，「我真的不是。」

「我知道你不是。」出乎意料地，男人說話了。這話瞬間讓蘇曉寒放下心來，她很快接話，「我想要幫忙。我覺得兇手會再殺人。」

男人的眼神微變，他的神色讓蘇曉寒意識到自己說錯話，「我猜的，」她很快補上一句。

男人似乎不打算深究，只說，「這很有可能。現在，我需要問你和死者的關係，以及你知道誰曾與死者結怨嗎？」

蘇曉寒認真回憶當初的劇情，「其實她的風評不太好，樂團中大部分的男人都和她傳過緋聞，但檯面上的只有兩個，一個是小提琴手藍成億，有人說曾經看見藍成億和她吵架，然後毆打她。長笛手李恕和也曾經和她交往過，李恕和說他們是和平分手。」

「她有好朋友嗎？」男人迅速做紀錄，邊問，「閨密之類的。」  
蘇曉寒為難地蹙起眉，「這我不清楚。我們不熟。」

「我知道了，我會調查其他人的不在場證明。你先暫時待在這裡。」男人說罷，便起身離開。蘇曉寒盯著幾個警察將死者慢慢帶離她的房間，並將浴室門掛上封條，她站起身，決定再去看一次案發現場。

浴缸裡的血水已經漏掉，只在九分滿處留下殘餘的血痕，玫瑰也被帶走了，浴室除了浴缸之外，沒有其他地方濺出血跡，這表示死者很可能沒有掙扎。

蘇曉寒打量著浴缸，覺得自己似乎漏掉了什麼線索。

敲門聲打斷她的思緒，蘇曉寒回過頭來，只見男人站在門邊，表情深不可測，「不在場證明出來了。」

蘇曉寒感覺不安，「怎麼樣？」

「昨天晚上七點到八點，有三個人沒有不在場證明，除了藍成億和李恕和之外，還有一個人跟你很熟。」  
蘇曉寒不安地問，「誰？」  
男人勾起唇，「你的男朋友，秦澤毅。」

「然後呢？」蘇曉寒知道男人話還沒完。

男人盯著她，像要將她看得仔細，「十點以後，只有你沒有不在場證明。」


	3. Chapter 3

蘇曉寒垂下眼，避開對方過於逼人的目光。她深吸一口氣，愈危急愈要冷靜，衝動和緊張不能解決任何問題，她解決過那麼多款驚悚推理遊戲，就連陷入遊戲之中都沒能困住她，她沒道理解決不了這個。

重新抬眼時，她變得更有底氣，「你要不在場證明，不如先告訴我，你憑什麼認為兇手會在十點後行兇？」

男人面無表情地盯著她，蘇曉寒只是在賭，如果她被當成嫌疑犯帶到警局，等兇手再度殺人，她的嫌疑自然會洗清，也可以確保自己的人身安全。

忽然間，男人扯開唇角，笑意軟化了他嚴肅的表情，出乎意料地，他開始說明。

「根據法醫的判斷，死者吞入安眠藥昏迷後，被兇手搬到浴缸中，兇手割開她的手腕放血。由屍僵推斷，她的死亡時間大約在十點半到十二點半之間。從傷口的大小來看，放血的時間大約為半小時至一小時，所以我們合理推測兇手行兇的時間約為十點到十一點。」

蘇曉寒邊聽邊在腦海裡計算，她走向浴室，又往裡頭眺望，除了浴缸上殘留的血痕和浴缸外她用長柄刷濺出的些微血跡外，浴室的其他地方都很乾淨，的確可以解釋為死者被餵了安眠藥。

蘇曉寒盯著整個案發現場發愣，發現屍體時的違和感再度浮上來。她學的是化工，但也多少有些生醫相關的背景知識，她記得觀摩過小白鼠的解剖過程──

一瞬間，蘇曉寒發現弔詭的地方在哪裡，「你說法醫推斷放血的時間是半小時到一小時，對吧？」她問。

「嗯。」男人點頭，「你有想法嗎？」

蘇曉寒壓抑住過快的心搏，「你告訴我，其他人在十點以前的不在場證明。我可以告訴你，誰才是兇手。」

這個要求不合常理，但蘇曉寒有種直覺，她猜眼前的男人不按常理出牌，他既然能對涉案人士分享法醫的觀點，也很有可能會再度破例。

男人笑了一下，「你比我預想的聰明。」這個笑容像見到熟人般親切，蘇曉寒頓時放下心來，她莫名得到對方的信任，但她決定保持謹慎，不多問額外的問題自找麻煩。

「根據調查，下午四點，你和第二小提琴的成員在廚房準備餐點，樂團的其他成員在死者的帶領下進行團練，大約在下午五點，死者因為身體不舒服，團練提早結束後，她就回房休息。其他成員分別聚集在大廳、閱覽室或各自的房間。當時除了死者之外，秦澤毅、李恕和和陳誠寺也各自回房間休息。其他人都有不在場證明。晚間五點半，死者在群組裡說，身體不舒服，不吃晚餐。晚間六點，除了死者之外，所有人都有不在場證明。晚餐以後，各部樂器開檢討會議，這期間，藍成億出去陽台抽菸，消失大約五十分鐘，大約在七點到八點之間。李恕和說要單獨練習，所以回到練習室，練習時間約七點到九點。陳誠寺在八點的時候去練習室找他掉的手機，證實李恕和在練習室，他們兩個討論樂理到九點。至於秦澤毅，大約在七點到八點的時候說拉肚子，因為大廳的男廁馬桶在整修，所以來回幾次跑回房間去上廁所，每次都大約離開十分鐘，持續兩三次，嚴格來說，他也不算是沒有不在場證明。」

蘇曉寒邊聽邊思考，藍成億可能從陽台出去分別翻進死者和自己的房間，但是她的房間窗戶不大，要塞進成人也是要費番功夫。假設他有能力開鎖，從正門進去，而不走窗戶，搬運死者再殺人的話，時間上也很勉強。

至於李恕和，七點從大廳走到練習室，大約是七點十五，從練習室不經過大廳到他們的房間，要讓遠路走二十分鐘，來回就要四十分鐘，待在她房間的時間就只剩五分鐘，才能八點出現在練習室。

最後是秦澤毅，即使他來回兩三次，每次十分鐘也很難搬運又殺人。

這三個人雖然沒有不在場證明，但是時間上要殺人都不容易。  
蘇曉寒邊想，邊拿起筆在筆記上畫。「我可以問秦澤毅一個問題嗎？」

男人不置可否，他對著房外交代幾句，秦澤毅便被一個員警帶過來，男人長得溫文儒雅，看到她，立刻上前關心地問，「小寒，你的臉色很白。你還好嗎？」

「沒事。」蘇曉寒扯了扯唇，「我昨天有點頭暈，記不清楚發生什麼事。你記得我昨天大概的行程，還有是幾點吃藥的嗎？」

秦澤毅愣了一下，很快回答，「昨天中午我們抵達山莊之後，你就回房間整理行李，我們兩點在練習室團練。昨天晚餐輪到第二小提琴部準備，所以你們就去廚房準備晚餐，吃完晚餐之後，我們在大廳聊天，大約九點多，你說想早點休息，我送你到你的房間，然後我就離開了。你一般都是睡前吃藥的，所以應該在我離開之後就吃了，那時大概是十點左右。」

蘇曉寒盯著他的眼睛，「你送我到房間，你有進浴室嗎？」

秦澤毅看起來很困惑，這個問題乍聽之下有點奇怪，畢竟不是涉案相關人士，不會知道實際知道兇案的細節內容，蘇曉寒看不出對方是不是裝的，他們也沒那麼熟。

「你當時看起來很想睡，所以讓我扶你去上廁所，」他停了一下，表情有點羞赧，像在別人面前說這些感到難為情，「你，咳，上完之後，我又扶你出來。你說要準備睡了，所以我就離開了。」

蘇曉寒繼續問，「你進浴室的時候，有發現浴缸裡有人嗎？」

秦澤毅認真想了一會，「我沒有特別注意，浴簾當時是拉上的。我等你上廁所不過幾分鐘，沒有特別注意浴缸。」

「好，我知道了。」蘇曉寒輕輕點頭，她避開對方關注的視線，目光移向在旁邊聽完全程的男人，「我問完了。」

男人點頭，「秦先生，請出去一下。我有話要問蘇小姐。」

「那，我先出去了。」溫文儒雅的青年侷促得向警官點頭後，走到門邊，又忽然回頭，「警官，請不要為難小寒，拜託了。」

男人沒有因為這句請託而變化表情，仍舊不為所動，「只是例行問話。」

青年又將目光轉向她，原本想說什麼，最後抿了抿唇，離開房間。

男人問，「你有什麼感想嗎？」

蘇曉寒點點頭，「有幾個。」

「我先提醒你，」男人慢條斯理地說，「兇手割開死者的手腕時，一定會濺到血，所以即使秦澤毅和你一起進浴室，他是沒有機會殺人的。」

「我知道。」蘇曉寒點點頭，「因為那時候，張佳惠已經死了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ────────────向讀者挑戰────────────────
> 
>  
> 
> 無法抗拒古典推裡的浪漫，所以又要來向讀者挑戰了！
> 
>  
> 
> 這次所有線索都給出來了，大家來跟我玩嘛>W<
> 
>  
> 
> ────────────向讀者挑戰────────────────


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

「是嗎？」男人饒有興味地看她，「不如說說你的推理。」

整理好思緒，蘇曉寒一條一條地說，「首先，是浴缸裡的屍體。根據法醫的說法，放血時間是半小時到一小時，那死者被割開的傷口應該不大，才能活那麼久。要把人放血到死，血量其實不需要太多，浴室的浴缸是一般尺寸，如果浴缸裡都是純血，那應該只會到達浴缸一分滿，最多兩分。可是我發現死者的時候，你們也看見了，浴缸裡的血水有九分滿，所以可以想見大部分是其他液體，我猜是水。

水的比熱大，如果法醫用屍體僵硬的程度來推算死亡時間，必須用溫度推斷。屍體泡在水裡應該會受到水溫的影響。」

蘇曉寒很快拿出筆，寫出一段熱傳量公式和一個三相圖，「水量覆蓋住屍體極大部分，水的比熱是一，但是如果那些不只是水，而是冰塊呢？你看，最開始，如果水量都是冰塊，我看過冰箱冷凍庫，可以到達零下五度C。假設這些冰塊都是零下五度，那麼根據當時的室溫用熱質傳往前推算，冰塊融化的時間大約是一至一個半小時，融化的水溫是零度C，到達現在的室溫必然也要大量吸熱。這兩種吸熱反應都會降低屍體腐化的程度，所以我認為法醫的預估死亡時間應該要往前推至少兩個小時以上。」

男人沒有反駁，「繼續。」

「如果是這樣，那你們應該要找的是十點以前的不在場證明。最有可能的時間，就是你所說的，七點到九點這一段，最有嫌疑的也是那三個人。」

蘇曉寒喝了一口水，繼續說，「這三個人中間，我會先排除藍成億。因為五十分鐘不夠他把張佳惠搬到我的房間殺人又佈景。」

「如果五十分鐘都不夠殺人，其他兩個人也更沒有可能。」男人犀利地指出她話裡的漏洞。

「如果只有五十分鐘，當然不可能。但是如果再加上一個小時呢？」蘇曉寒反問，「你說過，在五點到六點的時候，也有三個人有不在場證明，秦澤毅、李恕和和陳誠寺。這麼一來，秦澤毅和李恕和的嫌疑就很大了。」

「你的意思是，他們可以趁那個時候把死者搬到你房間，等晚餐後再回來殺人？」

「你聽到秦澤毅說的，兩點以後，我就再也沒有回過房間。這個可能性很大。」蘇曉寒又說，「而且，如果要說有誰可以做到先把死者放血後，再拿冰塊冷凍屍體，秦澤毅的嫌疑不就大了嗎？他可是來回住宿的房間三次。」

「這是你的推理，沒有證據，我們是不能定罪的。」

蘇曉寒深吸一口氣，她對自己的推理有信心，但也不想隨意汙衊，「今天早上起床，我頭痛，秦澤毅在門外敲門時，我說，我可能感冒了，他問我昨晚有沒有吃藥。我一開始以為他問的是感冒藥，後來才想到，他問是安眠藥。我剛剛又問他，知不知道我昨晚幾點吃藥，他說我一般是睡前吃的，這表示他對於我吃安眠藥睡覺的習慣很清楚，我半夜不可能起來上廁所，所以只有早上起來才會發現死者，這能夠有效拖延屍體被發現的時間。」

蘇曉寒說得很快，「還有一點。我猜測，張佳惠在五點半的時候發簡訊時，其實已經昏迷，簡訊是兇手發的。至於如何讓張佳惠昏迷，很可能是兇手給她下藥的緣故。我檢查我的藥袋，少了一袋。現在是月初，所有的藥都是我分開小袋子裝的，安排一日一粒。所以我建議你們搜查所有的垃圾桶，或許可以找到那個藥袋。上面如果有第二個人的指紋，那就是兇手的。」

蘇曉寒話才說完，一名警官便從門口探進來，「靳隊，根據你的指示，我們在外面的大垃圾袋中找到了藥袋，經檢測，和蘇小姐的安眠藥是同一個牌子。」

蘇曉寒一楞，「你早就知道？」

這個人的推理和她走在同一個思路上，卻比她更有經驗，行動更快，在她想到之前，他已經派人去搜垃圾桶，要全部翻完也要費番功夫，剛才男人一直都在她身邊，她唯一見他對外吩咐警員的時刻，就是她要求要和秦澤毅談話的時候。

聽警員的說法，他們是有目的地尋找藥袋，他如果是在那個時候就吩咐指令，表示他比她更早搞懂兇手行動的流程，也幾乎確定兇手是誰。  
為什麼他還站在這裡，嘴裡說相信她不是兇手，又一邊質疑她？

蘇曉寒愈想心愈冷，一個合理的猜想從心底冒出來。  
死者吃的是她的安眠藥，死在她的房間，她是第一發現者。

他懷疑，她是共犯。他檢視著所有她的推理和行為，想找出她是共犯的痕跡。

明明這個男人所有的行為都很合乎常理，蘇曉寒卻感覺到萬分委屈，眼淚一瞬間漫上，她從來不知道她淚腺那麼發達，哭是如此懦弱又毫無意義的事，她卻克制不住，她用力眨了幾次眼睛，想眨掉淚意。

她以為她是被信任的，她以為這個人是可以依靠的。他在第一時間接了電話，趕到現場支撐她，告訴她線索，讓她詰問嫌疑犯，所有的縱容都像是一種她受到刺激的補償。  
沒想到，一切都只是有所圖謀。

說起來她們不過是一面之緣，她信任對方也不過是基於他背後代表的意義。蘇曉寒深呼吸一口氣，讓自己清醒一些。

假的，假的，假的。這些都是假的。

山莊是假的，兇案是假的，死者是假的，男朋友是假的，這個男人也是假的。大家都是NPC，只有她是真的。

這一想終於讓她好過一點，方才一瞬間遭受的背叛感讓她自己有些羞愧。一面羞愧自己如此脆弱，一面羞愧於她自我感覺過於良好，把自己看得太重要，以為在每個人的眼裡她都該是主角。

她抬頭的時候，發覺男人注視著她，似乎想看清她的表情變化。蘇曉寒心神一凝，忽然想，自己或許不該遮掩被誤會的委屈，太過鎮定反而顯得更有嫌疑。

她小心翼翼地看著男人，「既然你們找到藥袋，那就可以確定兇手了吧？」她洗清嫌疑了嗎？

男人扯起唇角，朝門外的警員又吩咐幾句，回頭和蘇曉寒說，「已經確定鑑定結果，你可以回家了。」

蘇曉寒終於放下心來，「回家」兩個字對她的意義絕對不只是字面上的。她又解決一個案件，接下來只要找個地方睡一覺，應該就可以回去。

她想，這個遊戲不能再玩，回去立刻解除安裝。

厚實的指掌忽然拍了拍她的頭，帶著安撫的意味，蘇曉寒驚愕地抬頭，只見男人第一次露出無可奈何的表情，「我不是懷疑你，我只是想知道，你可以做到哪裡。」

不在第一時間的解釋已經沒有意義，蘇曉寒不知道男人為何突然決定向她解釋，但如今她已經不需要了，和這些電腦數據生氣只是浪費心力。

蘇曉寒彎起禮貌的笑容，「哪裡，只是你的職責所在。」她的回答和他的解釋有點對不上，不過她確信他們彼此理解對方沒說出口的那些話。

男人的無可奈何更加鮮明，「這絕對不是我預想的見面方式。不過，」他壓下嗓音，背部微傾，將臉湊到她面前，他們靠得很近，近到她可以在對方的眼裡看見自己的倒影。

「好久不見，蘇曉寒。」

蘇曉寒瞬間呆愣，看著男人揮了揮手，走出房間。

蘇曉寒忽然想起，這個遊戲裡，唯一一個由玩家操縱的角色，就是這個辦案的警隊。

她翻出對方留下的名片，上面寫著，靳敬閣。

 

 

【完】


End file.
